


The Toughest Job

by writemydreams



Series: JayTim Weeks 2018: Tropes and AUs [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Bodyguard, Getting Together, JayTim Week 2018, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 21:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14029116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writemydreams/pseuds/writemydreams
Summary: Jason is none too pleased when Bruce calls him and wakes him up. Irritation turns to urgency when Bruce tells him Black Mask has put a hit out on Tim, who has no idea what's going on. Jason suits up and goes to Tim's rescue.





	The Toughest Job

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo first day of JayTim Week 2018: Tropes and AUs! I'd originally planned to do a Client!Tim x Bodyguard!Jason AU, but the idea just wasn't working out. I've saved it for a later date and instead had Red Hood come and rescue Tim while he's in his civilian identity.

Jason groans into his pillow as Bruce’s ringtone blares in his ear. The hell does he want? He considers ignoring the call to go back to sleep. Except Bruce rarely contacts him unless there’s some sort of problem. Things are better between them, but tensions still remain. Jason gropes for the phone without raising his head. “What?” he growls into it.

“Where are you?”

“In bed.” Jason turns over onto his back with another groan. “If it’s my turn to pick up your demon spawn kid, tell him to get a ride from Dick. It’s too early. Call me later.”

“Get up!” Bruce orders.

The urgency in his voice startles Jason into obedience. “What’s going on? Is someone injured?” Fuck, please don’t tell him someone’s dead. 

“Suit up and go to Tim. Now. Barbara caught word of a planned assassination for him. Lucius says Tim’s already left the office for his work lunch at the Royal Swan. He isn’t answering his phone so I have no way of contacting him. You’re the closest one to the restaurant. Keep Tim safe.”

Jason comes to full alertness the moment “assassination” reaches his ears. “Royal Swan. Got it.” He presses the phone to his ear with his shoulder and grabs his uniform. “Does Babs know who it is? Deathstroke, Deadshot, some other well known hitman?” 

“Slade wouldn’t take a hit on Tim.”

Not if he wants to get in Dick’s pants ever again. “You didn’t answer my question.”

“She doesn't know who the assassin will be. Only that they were hired by Roman Sionis.”

Jason’s fingers tighten around his gun holsters. “Black Mask? Why the hell is Black Mask going after Tim?” If Roman fucking Sionis succeeds in harming a single hair on Tim’s head Jason will take great pleasure in gunning him down. 

Bruce sighs. “I don’t know, Jason.”

“The Red Hood will pay him a visit tonight,” Jason says grimly.

“As will Batman.”

Jason smirks as he pictures the fear on Sionis’ face behind that mask. A pissed off Red Hood _and_ Batman interrogating him? They’ll have Sionis singing like a bird in no time. “Good. I’ll call you once I’ve got Tim. Leaving now.”

“Be careful.” The line goes dead before Jason can say anything in response. He pockets his phone and grabs his boots. He finishes putting on his chest armor, jacket, and helmet on the way to his bike. He knows how to keep his composure during tense situations. So he is _not_ panicking as he drives to the Royal Swan well over the speed limit in broad daylight. It’s rare for any of the Bats to come out during the day. Jason doesn’t give a fuck what passersby think. The two police cars he zooms by must recognize him since neither officer pursues him for speeding. Smart move. 

Jason reaches the restaurant just as Tim’s cherry red sports car pulls into the parking lot. He’s off his motorcycle the second he parks it. Tim steps out of the car looking way too sexy for his own good. Today he’s wearing a charcoal suit over a white dress shirt and the blue tie Jason gave him for his birthday last year.

Tim stops in his tracks when he sees Jason. His eyes widen in surprise. “You’re the Red Hood. What… What are you doing here? During the day?” He plays his part well by backing up, looking nervous as he clutches the door.

“You’re in danger.”

“From the Red Hood?”

“No, from Black Mask. I’m here to protect you.” Jason scans the buildings around him. Offices, apartments, a shopping mall. The killer could be anywhere and have a number of ways to take down Tim. Poisoning the food or drinks inside the Royal Swan, shooting from the rooftops or the windows, bombing the restaurant if subtlety is no concern. Jason lowers his voice in case anyone can hear them. “Oracle heard about it. Who are you meeting?”

Tim frowns. “Colonel Raymond Hayes from the army. Why?”

The name means nothing to Jason. He scans the area again, looking for the clues Bruce and Dick taught him. There! “Get down!” He seizes Tim’s shoulder and forcefully drags him down to take shelter behind the car. A bullet strikes where Tim’s head had been moments ago. “Fuck,” Jason curses as he tightens his grip on Tim. 

Tim lays his hand on Jason’s arm. “We need to get the assassin away from the restaurant. Innocent lives are in danger while I’m here.”

“You think?” Jason snaps. “Give me your keys then get in the back. Stay down. I’ll drive us out of here.”

Tim knows better than to protest. He stays low as he opens the back door and crawls in behind the driver’s seat. Jason grits his teeth as he hears two more shots hit the car. The rear passenger window shatters from a third. He throws himself into the driver’s seat and starts the engine. The tires screech as he drives out of the parking lot and onto the road. Jason grips the steering wheel tightly as he runs through a red light, leaving a trail of angry drivers and honking cars behind.

“Hood,” Barbara says in his com. “I saw you on the security footage. You have Tim?”

“He’s safe. Let B know that.” Jason tears his eyes away from the road when Tim climbs into the passenger seat. “The hell? I told you to stay in the back!”

Tim gives him a withering look. “Roman Sionis didn’t hire the League of Assassins. There’s one shooter. Unless he has speedster powers he’s not going to catch up to you when you’re driving. What does he want with me anyway?”

“Hell if I know.” Jason speeds through another red light and swerves to avoid an oncoming car. He ignores the honking and screeching of tires. “Did you hack into his bank accounts or find something incriminating?”

“As Red Robin. Not as Tim Drake.”

Jason tenses as he sees a police car in the rearview mirror driving straight towards them. He seizes the back of Tim’s neck and pushes him down again so he’s bent over his legs. Jason ducks as the masked “officer” opens fire on the car. The back window shatters and he hears a tire give. Jason swerves down a side road with an ugly curse. No way in hell will Tim get hurt on his watch. Not when he’s yet to tell Tim how he feels about him.

Barbara speaks again. “Turn at the first left. Go through the next three intersections, turn right, then go over the bridge. I’ll keep the way clear for you.” 

“Got it.” Jason realizes he’s still holding the back of Tim’s neck. He releases him to grip the wheel again, following Barbara’s instructions. Thanks to her guidance they’re able to lose their pursuer in spite of the tire. 

Jason doesn’t relax until they’re inside his nearest safe house with the garage door down and security active. He shuts off the engine and turns to Tim. “Are you okay?” Jason cups his cheek to examine his eyes, turning his head from side to side then looking him over to ensure he hasn’t sustained any injuries. No concussion, no broken glass on him, no blood on his clothes.

Tim bats his hand away. “I’m fine, Jay. Thanks to your quick actions. Shit. I had no idea any of this was going down.”

“Where’s your phone? Bruce tried calling you to warn you. You didn’t answer.”

Tim’s pale cheeks flush. “I, uh, forgot it at the penthouse.”

Jason sighs. “Seriously? You were so sleep deprived you didn’t think to grab your phone and take it with you?”

Tim’s silence is all the answer he needs.

Jason mutters a curse and shoots a text to Bruce. _“Tim and I are at my safe house. Neither of us are injured. Tells Babs I owe her one.”_ Tim’s car is the only thing to sustain damage. Jason drops his phone onto his lap and looks at Tim again. “Black Mask isn’t smart enough to figure out you’re Red Robin. Did he ask you on a date or something and you rejected him?”

Tim glares at him. “You think he’d be alive if he did something like that? Ra’s would separate him from his head! And for your information, _no_ , I’ve never had any contact with Black Mask in my civilian identity.” He gets out of the car and scrubs a hand down his face. “Shit,” he says again. “I have no idea why he’d target me. Is he trying to get to Bruce?”

Jason frowns. “It’s possible, but not really his style. I don’t like this one bit.”

“You think I appreciate being shot at in my civilian identity?” Tim runs a hand through his hair in frustration. “Guess I’m not having lunch with Raymond Hayes. Thanks for that, by the way. He’s the latest on a long list who wants Wayne Enterprises to sell tech to the military.” He glances up when Jason approaches him. “Bruce sent you to be my bodyguard?”

“I was closest.” Jason hesitates before taking off his helmet. Tim is alive and well. What better time to tell him? It’s now or never. “And… he knows.”

Tim blinks. “Knows what?”

Jason wonders if he’s made a terrible mistake. It’s not too late! He can back out, come up with a lame excuse. He looks into those big blue eyes and feels his defenses crumbling. Tim can never know the effect a single look has on Jason or he’ll lord it over him forever. Finally, he comes clean. “He knows I’m in love with you.”

The confession catches Tim off guard. His eyes widen in shock and he takes a step back. “You’re what?”

“I’m in love with you, Tim. I hate seeing you hurt. I’d do anything to keep you safe. To make up for what I’ve done to you in the past.” Jason contemplates throwing himself out the window if his confession turns Tim against him. Tim is gorgeous, intelligent, and best friends with Superboy. If Jason does anything to Tim, Kon will find a way to maim him.

Tim’s cheeks turn pink. “I… never knew you thought of me that way. I thought you and Roy were together.”

“Roy’s my best friend. I care about him, but I wouldn’t date him. Especially since my type happens to be Robins.” Jason can admit to having a crush on Dick in the past. Who hasn’t had a crush on Dick Grayson though? He’s ridiculously attractive and a great guy. Though with that temper he can easily live up to his nickname.

Tim steps forwards, pulling him out of his musing. “Robins huh?”

Jason closes his eyes. “Look, I know you don’t like me back. I shouldn’t have said anything. I just… wanted to get it off my chest. I guess.”

“Jason, stop. You never gave me a chance to tell you what _my_ type is or how _I_ feel about you.”

His breath catches. “What?”

Tim lays a hand over the bat symbol on Jason’s chest. “I like you too, dummy. I thought you were dating Roy so I never said anything.”

Jason blinks. “You mean Roy cockblocked me and we weren’t even in a relationship?”

“Dick thought you were.”

“Well he was wrong! Roy and I are _not_ dating. I’d like to date _you_ if you’d let me.” Why does everyone think he and Roy are a couple? Because they’re the family screw-ups who get along great, work together, and are good friends in and out of their uniforms? Okay, so it makes sense. Still, he’s never viewed Roy with any romantic interest. Not when Tim’s been around. Tim with his soft hair, that nerdy glint in his eye when he talks about Star Trek and science fiction, his fondness for wandering around the manor in leggings and shirts he stole from other family members…

Tim laughs softly. “Well, Romeo, you did save me from an assassination attempt. I think you deserve a kiss for that.”

Before Jason can respond, Tim is up on tiptoe kissing him. He wraps one hand around the back of Jason’s neck as he presses closer. Tim’s lips are so soft. Jason puts his hands on Tim’s waist to hold him against him as they kiss.

Black Mask is _so_ getting the ass kicking of his life for sending assassins after Tim. Jason won’t kill him though. Yet. If not for this whole situation and the urgent call to protect Tim, Jason knows he wouldn’t have confessed. Now he has. Tim is safe and warm in his arms, they’re together now, and they’re going to take Black Mask down.

After Jason yells at Dick for telling Tim he and Roy were dating.


End file.
